


god blessed me with the ability to eat poison, not thou

by citrus_octopus



Category: The Chase - Fandom, hegarty maths - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_octopus/pseuds/citrus_octopus
Summary: f u ck
Relationships: anne hegarty/mr hegarty (maths), crackfic - Relationship, for ryan <333, hegarty maths, the chase - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	god blessed me with the ability to eat poison, not thou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my year 10 english class](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+year+10+english+class).



> I'm sorry
> 
> not

it had been a long day on the chase, jenny had just lost 70k to a solo player and Anne had dealt with the ensuing anger from bradley "U FUJKING CUNTA SS BIATCH,, OW DAER U DO THIS TPO ME" e shouted as she wept on her knees " U R LOOKI I DONT SEND U TO EGG HE ADS" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOoOOoOOoooooooooooo" screamed Jenni "NOO Oo O BRAD PLS DON SEN D ME TE EGGHE A D S""

"FIYUN B T U HAV TE GUIV ME SOM E T HIN IN RET U RN"

"AN YTHUN PLS"

"GIT ME MUSTER HEWRGARTYU"

"bBIT WH Y BRAD PLS"

"U NEE D TO PAY OF THE 70K YOU C O W,, I WAN MR HEGA R T YY"

"DE MAFS GUY!?!?!???"

"YUH YOU BIA T CH"

gr8 now jenni ha d t del wiv annies husbabby masterba t heg . So she decided t o pay ann e a lil visut i n her cel l

\--------------------------------------------

de so u nd ov boris johnson s lofi bea ts sex playlust s hi vvered frew the halwai " brrrr3r jen sa i d i n her hea d " an s she maid her wai te ans cce ll.

"PAFFSWARD" de gard sayd

"ow bid isv de py mamid towe en pa i"

"U MAI PA S S "

opnun de c e l,ll dour she saw anne cur led up in de cawnur leik a st a le q uaver

"GIT UP U FAT BITCH" jen n y nsaysd clamuli "WHUR ES UR HUBSA D"

"OW WUD U FYUKK MOFF JE NNI IM RUBBUND ON E OWT ERE"


End file.
